Maggie Finson
Maggie Finson is one of the original canon authors, and is responsible for creating and writing about Fey. Maggie's author avatar is Lifeline. As of August 28, 2010, Maggie has withdrawn from writing stories in the Whateleyverse.Post lost in the Forum Crash of 2011 Stories It is impossible to produce a definitive listing of Maggie's writing, it would be out of date before the screen refreshed. The following is a valiant attempt at such a listing, to direct you towards her wealth of words. *BCC = Big Closet Classic 2001-2004 Maggie Finson *BCCHH = Maggie Finson Heaven & Hell at Big Closet Classic (4 titles) *BCTS = Big Closet TopShelf: Maggie Finson *WL = Crystal Hall Library *FM = FictionMania *Reluctant Press: Scroll to list of Maggie Finson titles *SP = Sapphire's Place: Maggie Finson *SD = Stardust: Maggie Finson *CSS = Crystal's Story Site: Maggie Finson *TGF = TG Fiction dot net *TGST = TG Storytime E.E. Nalley's Care Givers *''The Song of Corazon'' (EEN's Care Givers) - BCTS SP WL *''The Best and the Brightest'' (EEN's Care Givers) - BCTS FM SP WL Bek D. Corbin's Erinyes *''Eurydice'' (BDC's Erinyes 2) - BCTS FM SP WL Maggie Finson's Heaven & Hell (In Nomine RPG) *''The Recruiter'' (Heaven & Hell 1) - BCCHH BCTS FM SP CSS WL *''The Ways of Power'' (Heaven & Hell 2) - BCCHH BCTS FM SP CSS WL *''Angelique, OR, A (Hell) Maid's work is never done'' (Heaven & Hell 3) - BCCHH BCTS FM SP CSS WL *''Balancing Act'' (Heaven & Hell 4) - BCCHH BCTS SP CSS WL *''Lillith's Ransom'' (Heaven & Hell 9) - BCTS SP CSS WL Elrod W.'s MAU *''MAU: Dream Lover'' (written with Hope Eternal Reigns) - BCTS 1-6 Enbreez's Ine's Flowers *''Black Orchid'' - BCC FM SP CSS *''Avenging Angel'' - BCC BCTS FM CSS Reckoning *''Reckoning'' BCTS 3, 5-7, 9 EnemyofFun's The DarkRealms *''Death is not the End'' - BCTS 1-5 *''Singing to the Moon'' - BCTS 1-20 Lilith Langtree's Comics Retcon Universe *''A Ghost of a Chance'' - BCTS 1-7 *''Colder Than a Witch's…'' - BCTS 1-2 *''Spectre: Shades of Grey'' - BCTS 1-14 Lilith Langtree's The Center *''Shit Happens'' - BCTS 1-2 *''Children of the Tainted Water'' - BCTS 1-9 ScramblerJ's Nightwalkers *''Opposites'' - BCC BCTS FM Other Stories *''Another Satisfied Customer'' - FM SP *''Changing for Gym: Fitting In'' (Xoop's Changing Room) - BCC FM CSS *''Chat Room Rendezvous'' - FM CSS *''Christmas Shoes'' - BCTS *''Dead Girls Don't Cry'' - BCTS FM SD WL *''Dead Heroes'' - BCTS FM OW 1 SD WL *''Everything Goes with Blackmail'' (Circle of Friends) - SP *''Ghost Wife'' - BCTS *''Girl in a Can'' - BCTS *''Girl's Night Out'' (in Three Girls) - BCTS April 1, 2010 *''Haunting just ain't what it used to be'' - BCTS *''Lady of the Lake'' - BCTS *''Maiden by Decree'' - BCTS 1-30, Epilogue FM 1-15 SD 1-4, 6-11, 13-15, 17-21 TGF 1 WL 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 *''Miko'' - SP 1-18 *''Mommy'' - FM **''Mommy II'' (with Noel Lexicon) - BCC 1 **''Mommy II'' Revised (with Noel Lexicon) - FM CSS *''Morgana'' - BCC 1-8, 10 FM 1-7 SP 1-10 CSS 1-7 *''Now that's an Oops'' - FM *''On Wings of Shadow'' - BCTS 1-6 WL 1-2 *''Peace Bringer'' - BCC 1-4 SP 1-4 *''The Price of Betrayal'' - BCTS 1-8 *''The Shaping'' - BCTS *''Simmed'' - BCC FM CSS *''A Small Matter of Equity'' - BCC BCTS FM SP CSS *''Smilin' Jack'' - BCC BCTS FM CSS *''Softly Zephyr, Oh Come Softly'' - BCTS 1-5 *''Starship Hornblower/Adventures on the USS Hornblower'' (with Bad Irving) - BCC BCTS FM *''Veiled Truths'' (Hall of Mystic Mirrors) - FM CSS *''A Walk in the Dark'' - BCTS 1-32 *''Women's Circle'' - BCC FM CSS References Category:Article stubs Category:Authors Category:Maggie Finson Category:2011 Forum Crash